


The boy is mine

by NoUmbrella



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: But he doesn't notice, Eliott is basically a drunk muffin, Eliott is drunk, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eliott, Lucas is a ball of sunshine, M/M, They Dance Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrella/pseuds/NoUmbrella
Summary: There's a boy talking to Lucas and Eliott doesn't like it. Really, he doesn't like it at all.Or how a drunk (but blissfully unaware) Eliott wants to steal Lucas and keep him to himself.





	The boy is mine

Eliott is not a possessive, jealous kind of person. He never had any issue sharing his toys with his cousin Marina when they were children. He made sure his circle of friends always made room for newcomers and made them feel welcome. He never even reacted when guys would look at Lucille a little too closely when they were out partying.

So no, Eliott is not a possessive, jealous kind of person. But that very might well be up for debate at this very moment, with the way he’s glaring so hard at Lucas and his new friend he could drill a hole into his head. This is Lucas’ fault really. When his boyfriend drinks, he opens up like a flower after a downpour. He's all smiles and laughs and can’t make the difference between friendly (meaning harmless) guys and flirting (and in this case, heavy, very heavy and bad flirting). The guy, boy, eating him with his eyes isn’t even subtle.

And really, what’s with these parties where only underage people go to? They need to get away from Daphné and her shady guestlists and start attending fun parties. Parties where no one will try to steal Lucas from Eliott.

Eliott, who may or may not have spent the past fourteen minutes nursing his third drink of the evening, thinking of ways to kill the guy, Benoît he heard him introduce himself before he had to go talk to Idriss, and dispose of his body where it could never be found. He should catch up on How to get away with murder though come to think of it, they had the murder part down but he was always dubious about how they managed to get away with it.

Benoît rubs his hand along Lucas' arm and Eliott seethes. That’s it, guy’s going to die at the sweet age of seventeen. Eliott swallows his drink in one gulp, puts his glass down on the stool behind him and makes his way through the crowd, oblivious of the bodies he bumps into.

He reaches Lucas just as he can hear the other guy propose : "You should come over sometimes!"

No. Lucas should definitely come nowhere and never, except if Eliott's responsible for it. That is allowed.

Eliott doesn’t let Lucas answer. He wraps his arms around his waist from behind and presses his cheek against his hair, making them sway with the force of his hug. Lucas' hair smells like cherry.

"Hi baby", he says in his ear privately but loud enough so Benoît can hear it too.

Lucas’ hands join Eliott’s on his stomach and he takes a step back, burrowing into him. A blissed out smile appears on his mouth and he closes his eyes. Eliott looks up in front of him, victory dancing on his lips and throws a smug glance at Benoît who doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

_Take a hint._

"Eliott! Have you met Benoît? He’s thinking about creating a photography club at school, his Dad owns a shop not far from us!"

Eliott raises an eyebrow, feigning interest. Lucas keeps swaying on his feet and Eliott almost forgets what he was so upset about, relishing in the warmth of their bodies together.

"Does he now? And why do you want to learn about photography? I thought you liked my drawings better."

He kisses Lucas on the cheek before catching his earlobe between his teeth. Benoît falters at the same time Lucas hisses slightly and turns in the circle of Eliott’s arms, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

Eliott cools his features, trying his best to appear innocent. He fails apparently, because Lucas takes a (blurred) look at him and erupts in giggles (with a few snorts in there too), his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. And fondness too, because Eliott has learned in the past few months that whenever Lucas looks at him, he can always, always, read tenderness into his eyes. Eliott loves him so much. He would love him even more if he didn’t let strangers flirt with him at random parties and trick him into going to their father’s shop but, semantics.

Lucas rolls his eyes at him before facing Benoît again, who has taken a step back and who is now staring at hm with a tiny, infinite amount less enthousiasm and interest than a few minutes prior. Really, can’t this guy take.a.hint?

"Ignore him. You’ll tell me more about the club at school. Bye!"

Eliott scoffs in the middle of his sentence but lets himself be manhandled away from Benoît, not to his displeasure. They end up in the middle of the room, lost in the dancing crowd. Lucas links his hands around his neck and goes on his tiptoes to kiss him hard, his tongue tasting like vodka caramel in Eliott’s mouth as he licks at his gums.

"You, Mister, are an idiot." Lucas laughs when he draws back.

Eliott should be used by now to falling under Lucas’ spell, or at least should be better at resisting it but here he is, glossy eyes and dazed expression taking over his face. He shakes his head to clear his mind and forces his eyes up from Lucas’ red lips. Evil those lips are, he’ll tell you. Full and plump and soft and perfect. He holds Lucas closer and presses their chest together, stealing another sweet kiss in the process.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

Lucas levels him with the same glare he always uses when Eliott is trying to feed him bullshit. Like the time he tried to convince him he’d managed to learn and master a receipe that didn’t involve any type of spice, or when he had decided not using the lift for a month and walking up the seven stories would be good for Lucas’ cardio.

This one was really so Eliott could stare at his boy’s ass for longer than he was able to normally but, again, semantics.

The beat is slow, Eliott can feel his pulse adjusting to it and exhales a long breath. The world is pleasantly fuzzy and warm. Lucas’ hold on him tightens and draws Eliott’s attention to him.

"You know I’m not interested in him right?"

Eliott knows, but it’s always nice to hear it, to have confirmation and reassurance that Lucas is his.

He shrugs.

"I mean, he is a photographer so, you know, appeal of new stuff and all that…"

Lucas' melodic laugh rings in his ears and Eliott wants to bottle it up so he can listen to it all the time. Maybe he should record Lucas and make him his ringtone. Eliott thanks his brain for the amazing ideas it gifts him with sometimes.

"Oh yeah. You're right. Think he can take a pic of a raccoon and a hedgegod dancing if I ask him to?"

Eliott frowns.

"No. He can not."

"See? Not interested."

Eliott smiles, bright and in love. It's settled then.

"I'm glad. My hedgehog."

Lucas huffs and separates their bodies. Eliott pouts. Why is Lucas tearing them apart? He doesn't like this. When he draws them tomorrow, he will add a tube of superglue in a corner.

Lucas doesn't go far though. He steps on Eliott's feet to stand on them and _oh_. He's looking directly into deep blue pools shining with love (and vodka), faces at the same level now because this boy is so smart Eliott wants to drown him in kisses. Lucas' heat spreads through Eliott's whole body and a cloud wraps itself around them.

Eliott moves so very slowly, careful of his precious package and molds their bodies together once more, even closer than before.

He bumps his nose against Lucas', his hand burrying in the soft baby hair at the base of Lucas' nape. Everything about his boy his soft. Eliott closes his eyes and lets the world around them fade away. Can they stay here forever?

He still needs to find a way to stop Lucas from hanging out with bad Benoît, but for now, this is enough. This is perfect.

He'll ask Basile for help tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
